


monsters stuck in your head

by reachedthebitterend



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, the aliens formed a commune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reachedthebitterend/pseuds/reachedthebitterend
Summary: Humans are monsters and hurt anyone who is different than the norm. The Antarians stay away from them || Michael meets the only human to make him want to break the rules.





	monsters stuck in your head

**Author's Note:**

> written on 06/04/19

Michael’s mom has told him stories about how humans are monsters.

How they hate and slaughter those who are different from what is considered the norm. How even their own children aren’t safe. How they make laws to control the women of their species. How they put too much importance on the material and don’t cultivate the bonds between people. How their military and its members were the worst of the Worst.

Living on a planet inhabited by humans wasn’t a choice, but a necessity.

Michael had witnessed the atrocities that humans did to their own kind behind the screen of a television, wars for money and oil and the decimation of millions of acres of rainforests and the way they’re killing their planet, slowly but surely, and refuse to listen to those who know better.

The Antarians kept to themselves, and they were human enough, _normal _enough that they weren’t bothered.

Eccentric communities like the one they formed after their ship crashed and they found each other again, were not uncommon, and as long as they didn’t bring any unwanted attention to themselves, they were left alone.

The problem was that Max fell in love with a human.

A human girl with long shiny black hair that is always catching the sunlight and big brown eyes and a red stained mouth with a bright white smile.

Max waxes enough poetic that Michael could write Liz his own love letter and say it’s from Max.

Michael is supposed to prevent this from happening, but when both Isobel and Max want to leave, there really was no choice but to follow them and make sure they didn’t get into any trouble that would cause the Commune any unwanted attention.

Michael follows them with his eyes getting more comfortable behind the wheel of his truck as they get out once he parks at the Drive In without even telling him when they’ll be back.

Isobel goes straight to the refreshment stand where she leans forward and says something to the girl behind the counter (who looks too much like Liz to _not _be her sister) who gives Isobel an interesting look before she nods her head and Isobel grins and leans against the side of the booth so she’s not blocking the customers.

Michael loses Max but finds him easily by looking for long glossy black hair. He finds Liz easily enough even though she’s short, sitting on one of the picnic tables on the other side of the parking lot of the Drive In. Max is sitting down beside her already deep in conversation.

Michael becomes slightly disappointed when he doesn’t spot the curly hair that belongs to Liz’s friend Maria, she’s fun to banter and flirt with and always has a story from the bar that makes Michael laugh.

She’s the only human he’s met who makes him think about maybe breaking the No Fraternizing with Humans Rule, but he doesn’t think the amount of trouble they’ll be in if they’re found out will be worth it.

There’s a loud tap on the window of the passenger side, and Michael looks over, annoyed because Isobel would’ve just gotten into the truck if she’d come back and freezes.

The guy leaning against his truck looks like he literally walked out of every wet dream Michael had from age twelve to fifteen.

From his big brown eyes lined in black to the inquisitive tilt of his eyebrows to the piercing hanging from his nose, like an arrow pointing to his mouth, stained black like he’d been wearing lipstick and it had gotten smudged off.

Michael feels a throb of _want _deep in his belly and inhales deeply, startled, thinking, _fuck_.

“Hey,” he says as Michael tries to get his brain working properly and not stuck in his preteen fantasies.

“I know you’re probably wanting to be alone, but I’ll split this sixer with you if you let me watch from back there.”

He lifts a six pack of beer that are so cold you can see the condensation, and motions with his chin towards the back of the truck.

Michael’s eyes drop to his hands, long thin fingers covered in silver rings, wrist wrapped in black rubber bracelets, and his fingernails were painted glossy, black.

Michael could feel his mouth water.

He swallows hard and nods his head slowly.

A smile breaks out across that face and Michael feels like a shooting star is buzzing around his head, knocking things out of place, and dazzling him into stupidity.

“Thanks,” he says. “I refuse to sit with the Lovebirds.”

He points with his chin over in the general direction of the picnic tables and Michael glances over and spots Max and Liz making eyes at each other.

He realizes with a jolt that this must be Alex, but when Liz had said her other friend Alex couldn’t make it because they were working, Michael had totally expected another girl.

Not the _boy _still leaning against the passenger side of his truck and raising an eyebrow when Michael looks away from Max and Liz.

He inclines his head towards the back of the truck and Michael scrambles to get out of the front seat.

He makes it to the back of the truck as Alex is opening up the tailgate and setting the pack of beers right in the middle of the space.

“I’m Alex,” he says smiling and Michael’s brain short circuits again, and he forgets his _real name_ not to mention the human name he’d been also given at birth, and he has to stop himself from saying, _I know_ or something else equally embarrassing.

Michael swallows and opens his mouth to respond when Alex pulls himself up on the open tailgate, the move making his tight black shirt expose a strip of the pale skin of his stomach.

Michael forgets his name all over again and blinks slowly when Alex just continues to watch him with an eyebrow raised.

Michael is usually way cooler and a whole lot smoother than this.

But that all seems to fly out the window everytime that Alex does something, like smile or move or speak or breathe.

“Michael,” he blurts out, and then sits down hurriedly grabbing one of the beers and twisting it open.

Beer wouldn’t really do anything to him in terms of actually making him not sober, but it did leave behind a pleasant buzz if he drank enough.

The movie starts soon enough, not leaving any time for the silence to get awkward and for Michael to blurt out something embarrassing.

Michael is halfway done with his beer when he realizes that they’re watching one of those horrible evil aliens come to take over the world movies.

Michael swallows the rest of his beer as Alex makes a rude noise with his mouth as a human says something totally xenophobic.

When a fake alien head gets exploded, Michael grabs a next beer even though he can see that Alex isn’t done with his first one, and leans back against the side of the truck to watch Alex instead of the movie.

He makes it through half of the beer in his hand before Alex’s, _bitch please_ expression startles him into laughter.

Alex looks over to him, cheeks flushing in embarrassment, but he gives Michael a look.

“It’s ridiculous,” he starts and it sounds like a well worn argument. “If aliens were even amongst us, we wouldn’t know. Humans have not been able to find a planet with life. I doubt aliens coming here wouldn’t be advanced enough to hide from our satellites.”

Michael drinks the rest of his beer so that he doesn’t laugh, because Alex is right.

“What?” He asks as Michael lowers the bottle. “You think aliens wouldn’t be smarter?”

“Oh I’m sure they would be,” Michael drawls feeling a slight buzz. “Humans are dumb.”

Instead of looking at him weird, Alex raises his beer in agreement and drinks the rest of it, reaching for the second one, and giving Michael a look when he realizes that Michael just finished his second.

Michael just gives him a smile and grabs his last beer. “You did say we were splitting it.”

Alex just inclines his head in agreement and opens the second beer.

He goes to look back at the movie and Michael continues to watch him.

Alex drinks his second beer faster than the first, and when he grabs his third, Michael takes the cardboard case and tosses it towards the back of the truck, sliding over a bit closer.

He sees Alex freeze and dart a look at him out of the corner of his eye, before he seems to look at the screen even harder.

Michael doesn’t know exactly _why _but he finds himself struggling with the urge to get closer, to _touch _Alex.

He never feels this _desperate _for contact, even when he’s suffering through the high spikes of arousal that come with his mating cycle.

Alex makes an incredulous noise and looks at Michael freezing immediately when he realizes how close Michael is.

Michael blinks in surprise and inhales sharply and his mouth waters as Alex’s scent floods his senses.

Smoke and wood and blackberries and something sharp and bitter that reminds Michael of nail polish remover.

Michael can’t find the will to force himself to look away, and Alex unfreeze, inhaling sharply as his eyes drop from Michael’s eyes to his mouth, really deliberate and obvious.

Michael feels another pulse of want deep in his belly, and he wonders if there was something other than alcohol in those beers.

“Can I kiss you?” Alex asks voice soft and trembling, eyes still not moving from Michael’s mouth.

Michael’s mouth feels like the Sahara and he can feel it in his bones that the water that will quench his thirst can be found in Alex’s parted lips.

Alex starts moving back, eyes darting to Michael’s and then away. He inhales as though he’s about to say something else when Michael finally gets his brain motor functions working.

He swallows hard and moves in close, pressing his lips to Alex’s before Alex can move too far.

Alex makes a soft, surprised noise against Michael’s mouth before he moves, pushing against Michael and sliding his hands into Michael’s hair, dragging his fingers through Michael’s curls as though he was born with the Guide to Turn Michael On imbedded into his brain.

Michael’s fragile hold on his self control snaps.

He reaches for Alex and tugs him in, fingers pressing into the back of his neck as he pulls until Alex is draping one of his long legs over Michael’s lap and pulling himself in closer with his hold in Michael’s hair.

Michael forgets where he is or why he’s there.

All he knows is Alex, and his lips parting to Michael’s as he opens up for him eagerly, moaning when Michael licks into his mouth, and his fingers wrapped around Michael’s hair, tugging insistently and sending sparks of pleasure down Michael’s spine, and his leg, heavy across Michael’s lap, right against his rapidly hardening dick.

As Michael drags his hands down Alex’s back, and Alex moans and kisses him back, wet and noisy and hot as _fuck_, he wonders if Alex will let him Michael push him down on the back of his truck and let him sit on his dick and ride him until the movie comes to an end.

Someone hits the back of Michael’s head hard, and Michael jumps, biting down too hard on Alex’s lip.

He pulls back hissing as Michael turns to glare at the only person who would do something like that.

Isobel is standing in front of him raising an eyebrow in judgement, as though her lips and the area around her mouth aren’t stained red.

He looks back at Alex who is watching Isobel with wide eyes, blood welling from the small cut on his lip.

His eyes dart to Michael and Michael just rolls his eyes mouthing the word, sister since that’s how he had been introduced to Liz, and Alex blinks rapidly a few times before he licks his lips and smiles at Michael, small and sweet.

“Give me a sec,” Michael says deliberately looking at Alex’s mouth for a long second letting him know that he’s not done.

Alex’s smile widens even as his cheeks go red and he ducks his head down shyly and then he points towards the concession stand with the side of his head.

“I’ll go get us some snacks,” he says before he leaves, lifting one hand to his face.

Michael finds himself wanting to do the same. To touch his lips and feel them, wet and swollen from Alex’s mouth.

“Wow,” Isobel says slow and mocking, snapping Michael out of his daze and reminding Michael that she’s still standing there.

With Isobel there and Alex walking further away, the reality of the situation sobers him up a little bit.

What did he just do? And with a _human_.

Isobel is saying something along those lines since Michael has always been incredulous at best when it came to their involvement with humans.

Michael looks over to where Alex is standing in line at the concession stand and is looking back at him.

Alex licks his lips, and pulls the bottom one into his mouth. His eyes go half lidded as though he’s remembering something good.

Michael licks his lips, tastes the blackberry of Alex’s lipstick and thinks once again, _fuck_.


End file.
